Situaciones normales
by iriii
Summary: Todo comienza en un instituto donde todos se conocerán y en algunos habrá mas que solo amistad. Todos los personajes estan dementes xD
1. Chapter 1

**POV ¿**

Era un año nuevo en el colegio,yo era nueva,nadie me conocia y todos me ignoraban.

Estaba en la hora del almuerzo,sola en una mesa ,excluida de los demas.

No culpo a nadie por no hablarme,mi aspecto no es muy agradable:

Me llamo blossom ,mi pelo es largo,pelirrojo con mechones rojos y negros sujeto por una colita.

Tengo 16,tengo un pircieng en la boca y tres en la oreja derecha.

Me gusta vestirme de negro y rojo,con un buso con capucha….siempre uso capucha,no puedo evitarlo.

Supongo que es por eso que nadie me habla(suspiro).

Y en eso veo que las porristas se acercan a mi cuando estaba por meterme un pedazo de hamburguesa en la boca.

Bell,la lider de las porristas es la que habla.

POV COMUN

Bell/porrista 1: (le tira del pelo) sal de aquí bicho raro (rie) es nuestra mesa! ¬¬

X 1: (se sienta alguien en la mesa) ah si? Pues yo no veo sus nombres en ella,asique…largo! ¬¬* (mirada fria)

(Era un chico moreno de ojos verdes,…muy buen cuerpo y parecia rebelde e inamduro)

X 2:si seguis tratando asi a las chicas, te van a expulsar baka ¬ ¬ -se acerco un chico de mirada seria pero lindo

(Era un chico pelirrojo de ojos color carmesí ,muy lindo tambien.

Tenia un buen cuerpo y parecia ser serio y maduro)

Bell:ush! Que molestos! ¬ ¬ me enojaria con ustedes si no fueran tan…lindos(sonrio arrogante y los beso a los dos) bye ^^ (mira a blossom) tu ten cuidado friki ¬¬ (se va riendo con las demas)

X1: ¬¬* (enojado por el beso) esa pendeja….como se treve? ¬¬* (se calma un poco y mira a blossom)hola,soy butch….(extiende su mano para saludarla desinteresadamente) un chico malo u_u , y vos sos?

Blossom: (suspira)fue por mi culpa,lo siento (sonrie y acepta su mano) me llamo blossom (mira al otro chico)

X2: ….soy brick(se señala a el mismo aburrido) ,tendras que acostumbrarte a estas cosas ya que eres la nueva (mete sus manos en los bolsillos y da media vuelta)nos vemos.

Blossom:lo se u.u (ve que se va y mira a butch)siempre es tan serio? (sonrie)

Butch: see ¬ ¬u ,pero ya te va a caer bien…..es un buen chico…..aunque a veces no lo parece…igual,cuidate de esas..emm…conoces un termino menos "agresivo" que zorras? ¬ ¬*…mira esto xD (agarra unas gaseosas,va corriendo hacia las porristas y se las tira a todas)

Porristas:KYA!(todas tocandose el pelo y la ropa desesperadas)

Butch: jaja ,se lo merecen por brujas! (vuelve con blossom) veni,vamos….(la lleva a afuera ,y la mira un rato)

Blossom: que pasa? ._. (mirada perdida y tierna)

Butch: (sorie y pasa su brazo por los hombros de blossom) que soy sexy! x3 (sonrie cool mostrando los dientes) no piensas lo mismo? ^^ (la mira)aunque tu tambien lo eres (rie) pero no tanto como yo (H)

Blossom:eh….etto… mmm…nose…que clase de pregunta es esa? ^^u ( lo mira nerviosa y con un poco de miedo)

Butch: (rie y le da dos golpecitos en la cabeza)tonta no te pongas asi….ya te vas a acostumbrar….ah…..por cierto…..puedo besarte? (sonrie) es que la porrista esa me dejo un sabor horrible en la boca(apoya la frente en la suya y sonrie) puedo? ^/^

Blossom:eh? o_o….estas loco? o/o nos acabamos de conocer! (se aleja un poco asustada)

Brick: (aparece de repete y agarra a butch del cuello de la camisa deteniendolo) esa chica ya tuvo suficiente,no necesita a un pervertido idiota como tu ¬ ¬

Butch:brick! Baka! ( sepone tipo chibi) sueltame! (trata de soltarse) T.T…..la vas a pagar! ¬¬ (sonrie como estupido) acaso quieres que te bese a ti? u_ù

Blossom: o_o ….waa! no sabia que eran de ese bando….butch no tenes que cornear a brick de esa manera ¬ ¬

brick: espera! que cosa? yo con…el?...e_e

Butch: (se calma) no soy gay u.u (suspira y se pone deprimido en una esquina haciendo redondelitos en el suelo con el dedo) es solo que una chica como ella me besara… waaa! me siento sucio e.e (agacha la mirada) ademas blossom lo vio T.T

Brick: (suspira y mira a blosom mientras señala a butch) de verdad piensas que estaria con alguien como el? ¬ ¬u y tampoco que fuera gay! (mira a butch y le da un golpe en la cabeza) solo fue un beso no exageres ¬ ¬ ,ni que no hubiera pasado otras veces ….

Butch: (suspira)tienes razon u_u (susurra) pero solo era una escusa para que ella me besara ¬¬ ,lo arruinaste baka (le da golpes en la cabeza) baka! Baka! Baka!baka!

Brick: (con una venita en la cabeza intentando contenerse)butch, deja de pegarme….(recibiendo los golpes chibi de butch) u_u…..ù_ù…..¬ ¬….¬¬* basta! (le pega con una silla en la cabeza desmayandolo y mira a blossom) en un rato despertara (sonrio de lado por primera ves sorprendiendo a blossom) bueno…nos vemos bloss-chan (se da vuelta con las manos atrás de la cabeza y camina)

Butch: x_x

Blossom: (jala de la manga de brick)espera! Acaso vas a dejarlo asi?

Brick: emm pues como veras….si ¬ ¬u

Blossom:no seas malo! se supone que es tu amigo,despertalo pobre! ._.

Brick: y porque? ¬ ¬

Blossom: porque VOS lo desmayaste ¬¬

Brick: se lo merecia ¬ ¬

Blossom: (suspira y pone cara de perrito) porfavor?

Brick:...….(la mira y suspira)bueno,bueno,tu lo pediste ¬ ¬ (se acerca a butch y le pisa la mano hasta que despierta)

Butch: (se despierta de golpe)AHHHH! HIJO DE….! ¬¬* ( le pega) estaba durmiendo idiota ¬¬….(sonrie y abraza a blossom) awww te preocupaste por mi :3

Brick:maldito bipolar ¬¬*

Blossom: jeje ^^u ,bueno es que no sabia como despertarte y no te podia dejar aca….(sonrie timida) asique le dije a brick que te despertara aunque no fue necesario el pisoton pero funciono ^^u

Butch: (no habia escuchado nada y estaba bailando como un idiota feliz ,habian florecitas por todos lados y cantaba)soy feliz lalalala :3 Se preocuparon por mi :D

Brick:….idiota ¬ ¬

Blossom: ._. (mira a brick) creo que no escucho ¬ ¬u (mira a butch) jaja que chico malo resultaste ser (rie) ,creo que brick es mas chico malo que vos jejeje ^^

Brick: en realidad no me interesa serlo ,no es mi estilo…ù_ù

Butch:el no es malo…es un idiota (rie) y yo tengo mas apariencia de chico problemático,por eso la gente no se me acerca lalala soy malo!x3

Brick: y yo soy el idiota? ¬¬

Blossom:emm…. jeje …creo que en esta discusión no me meto ^^u (suena el timbre) ah! o.o El timbre..ya me voy…nos vemos luego chicos,son muy divertidos ^^ (los saludo con la mano y se va a corriendo al salon que le toco)

Brick: (la ve irse y da media vuelta) yo tambien me voy,ahora tengo un examen (se va)

Butch: nerd ¬ ¬ ,yo me voy a la terraza,no tengo ganas de ir a clase..u.u ..(suspira,pone las manos en los bolsillos y se va caminando)

x:oye tu! (una vos femenina le grita a butch haciendo que este se detuviera pero sin mirarla)

butch: mierda...me atraparon (susurro nervioso sin querer mirar)

x:hola ^^ ,disculpa soy nueva y no conozco a muchas personas,podrias decirme donde queda el salon 4b?(sonrie)me llamo butercup

butch:(suspira aliviado de que no fuera la profesora y se da vuelta para ver a la chica)


	2. Chapter 2

Butch:…(solo se quedo observándola callado)

Butercup:….emmm ..hola? o.o podrias decirme donde esta el salon?

Tenia el pelo corto y en punta dandole un aire de rebelde junto con un flequillo que tapaba un poco su ojo derecho(como butch).

Poseia unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas con una sonrisa totalmente cool",como diria butch.

Tenia una camisa verde pegada a su cuerpo que mostraban la forma de sus pechos,una pollera corta negra y unas botas de cuero.

En su hombro llevaba un tatuaje de una luna y algo inscripto en ella en otro idioma.

Sin duda era el tipo de chica para el.

Butercup: (levanta las cejas extrañada por su comportamiento) eh,descuida puedo preguntarle a otro si estas ocup…(pero el moreno se le acerco)

Butch: hola (sonrie de costado)si ven,yo te acompaño (la mira y comienza a caminar hacia el salon 4b) yo tambien paso por alli(mentira -_-) yo soy butch,y tu como te llamas?

Butercup:( pero si le acabo de decir xD piensa) soy butercup matsubara! (se señala a si misma sonriendo energetica) soy la chica mas cool que existe y puedo romperle la cara a todos(sonrie desafiante con el puño cerrado mientras estaba arriba de una mesa que se habia subido)

Butch: (la siguió observando con una sonrisa)

Butercup: ( se bajo) perdon,me emocione (rie) es un gusto butch (choca los cinco con el)

Butch: (piensa:esta chica es increíble *-*) (siguen caminando y el rie) pero segura que puedes vencerme?

Butercup: es un desafio?(pregunta burlona)

Butch: no ,es broma (sonrie y ve que llegaron al salon)eh…creo que esta es tu parada (se revuelve el pelo un poco nervioso)… nos vemos luego vale?

Butercup:ok ^ ^ (se da vuelta para entrar al salon pero se detiene y lo mira devuelta) ah ,y puedo vencerte cuando quieras (sonrie segura)

Butch:si piensas eso entonces te reto a vencerme luego en la terraza

Butercup: je….dalo por hecho

Butch:pero….acaso no me tienes miedo?(pregunto extrañado) todos me temen por mi apariencia de chico malo…

Butercup: chico malo?...yo diria que eres mas del tipo tierno y divertido,como un cachorrito ^^(dijo al momento que le acariciaba la cabeza como un perro)nada me da miedo y menos alguien como tu (sonrie) bueno ,tengo que entrar,nos vemos ¡

Butch: ./. emm si…nos vemos..(parpadeo sonrojado para dar media vuelta e irse a la terraza embobado)

Cuando llego a la terraza suspiro aburrido.

Butch:esto es mas aburrido de lo que pense (ve una soga y se le ocurre una idea) jejeje (ata la soga a un poste y se desliza para abajo por la pared hasta llegar a una ventana y vio a blossom)

Blossom: ahh u.u (suspira se le da por mirar a la ventana y ve a butch que la esta saludando) ._. …butch? (piensa:pero que esta haciendo? Se puede caer! ,bueno voy a hacer como si no lo viera ¬ ¬u) (se tapa la cara con un libro)

Profesor:blossom akatsutsumi ,podrias continuar la lectura porfavor?

Blossom: eh? ah,si!(comienza a leer)

Profesor: (después de un rato)gracias akatsutsumi….,tilkenman(siguió nombrando alumnos para leer)

Blossom: (suspira y piensa: menos mal ^^u)

X: pss oye! (susurra butercup que estaban en la misma clase) tienes la pregunta dos de matematicas onegai? ^^ (sonrie y junta sus manos)

Blossoom: si claro (susurra timida y le da su cuaderno,todo escrito en negro,rojo,gris y rosa) estan en las primeras paginas (le sonrie y se pone la capucha timidamente)

Butercup: ei,gracias amiga,eres genial,me gusta tu look ^^ (sonrie y se da vuelta para copiar el ejercicio)(piensa: es mi primer dia en esta escuela y me agrada,tiene gente muy genial y agradable)

Blossom: ah gracias (se sonrojo un poco y sonrio)(en eso nota que el profesor la estaba mirando desde su escritorio,pero no exactamente a sus ojos sino a un poco mas abajo.

Al parecer su buso se habia bajado un poco y se veia gran parte de sus pechos pero ella no se dio cuenta) emm…pasa algo sensei?

Profesor: emm nno….nada….volve a tu tarea ..(bajo su mirada pero al rato volvio a hacer lo mismo)

Pero en eso se escucha el ruido de algo rompiendose.

Butch: (rompe la ventana y entra)ESTO ESTA MUY MAL PROFESOR!como le va a mirar los pechos a su alumana! ¬¬* pedofilo! Promiscuo! Perver! ..….. oh hola blossom ^^ hola butercup =3

Butercup: hola butch! (choca los puños con el y rie) esa entrada fue genial! Jajaja (sigue riendo pero para y apunta con el dedo al profesor asustado) y usted! Si hace algo indebido a esta chica le rompo la cara (con las manos en la cintura)

Blossom: ….(se mira el pecho y levanta una ceja) porque habria mirado? …si es algo normal..no? (se señala el pecho) todas las mujeres tenemos pechos ,no es algo inusual

(desde pequeña falto a clases de educación sexual y no aprendio que algunos hombres pueden ser unos morvosos ¬ ¬u)

Butercup:exacto! Es algo normal! Ve? (toca sus pechos para mostrarle al profesor que se estaba desangrando por todos lados por perver ¬ ¬)todas las mujeres tenemos,y estamos orgullosas! Jaja! (rio y seguia tocando)

Clase: o,/o

Blossom: (asiente con la cabeza a lo que dijo butercup)

Butch: pervers! ¬/¬ no entienden que el viejo verde ese les miraba los pechos! Y ustedes le estan dando un espectáculo en vivo ahora! (se pone delante de ellas para que nadie mas las vea)

Butercup: no me importa lo que piensen de mi (sonrie energetica) el viejo solo estaba admirando lo cool que soy! Jajaja (se sienta devuelta en la silla con los pies sobre la mesa despreocupadamente)

Blossom: ( se vuelve a sentar y se encoge de hombros al momento de leer un comic) me da igual si ese tio nos miraba u.u

Butch:pues a mi no (agarro al profesor y choco su cabeza varias veces contra la pared) no! (golpe) debe (golpe)mirar(golpe) a sus(golpe) alumanas!(golpe final)

Profesor: x_x

Butercup: (toca con un palito al profesor)viejo ….esta vivo? o.o

Butch: (rie) asi no siente nada,tienes que hacerlo mas fuerte (lo patea en el estomago) viejo hentai despierta!

Butercup: bien hecho butch! (sonrie)

Butch: (rie con una mano en su cabeza) jeje ^^

Profesor:... (bien muertito)

Blossom: (se para y se saca la capucha) eh..profe….esta bien? ._...mm no reaciona…(mira a butch)creo que te pasate un poco butch ^^u

Butch:tu cree? o.o (mira al profesor) mmm puede ser..


End file.
